kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mossflower
Mossflower is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn. It is a massive forest, teeming with anthropomorphic animals. Origin Mossflower Woods is a fictional country in Brian Jacques' Redwall series. The events in KH:H are that of "Redwall", the first book in the series. Areas The Clearing A small clearing in the woods at the end of a dirt path. A Save Point can be found in the center. The entrance to The Ditch is found to the north. The Ditch A large, sandy ditch. Cluny the Scourge's rat army uses this as a base and have tents pitched here. To the south is the entrance to The Clearing. To the north is the entrance to the Main Gate. Redwall Abbey Main Gate A large area. It contains the abbey's main gate and courtyard garden. To the south is the entrance to The Ditch. To the north, through the gate and across the garden is the door to the inside of the abbey, the Great Hall. To the east, around the abbey, is the entrance to The Stream. Great Hall A large hall with a long tapestry on one of the walls. The tapestry depicts the adventures and heroism of the legendary mouse, Martin the Warrior. To the west is the entrance to the Bell Tower. To the east, down a flight of steps is the Dormitory. To the south is the Main Gate. Dormitory The abbey's sickroom. It has many beds and a Save Point in the north-west corner. To the west is the entrance to Great Hall. Bell Tower A tall tower with several flights of steps and wide platforms. A large bell hangs over the top platform. (This bell is gone after the battle with Cluny.) On the ground floor to the east is the entrance to Great Hall. Mossflower Woods The Stream A glade with a wide stream running through the center. To the west is the entrance to the Main Gate. To the east is the Thickets. Thickets A deep section of the forest with much bramble and bushes. There are a few trees that serve as platforms (possible hiding spots for treasure chests). To the west is the entrance to The Stream. To the north-east is the Quarry Quarry A large sandstone quarry. There are many ledges and shallow caves. To the north-west, on the third ledge, is a tunnel that leads to Snake's Lair. To the south is the Thickets. Snake's Lair A tunnel deep in the quarry. It serves as the home of Asmodeus, the snake. The tunnel curves from the left to the right multiple times and ends in a large, round chamber. To the south is the Quarry. Story After the events of The Old Castle, Blain and co. travel to Mossflower, landing in The Clearing. Blain's magic turns them into animals: Blain is turned into a Squirrel, Cath is turned into a hare and Kryke is turned into an Otter. After entering Ditch, and noticing several tents pitched nearby, the team is ambushed by a group of rats and their leader, Cluny. The team fights back, but is soon overpowered. Suddenly, a mouse jumps out from behind a bush and helps the team fend off the rats. However, even with the new help, the team must choose to escape from the ruthless rats. The mouse leads the friends to a large, red sandstone abbey known as Redwall. Inside, the mouse reveals that his name is Matthias, a resident of the abbey. He introduces them to an old mouse named Mortimer, the Abbot of Redwall Abbey. Abbot Mortimer explains that the abbey has been under attack for some time now by the rat, Cluny the Scourge and his army. Cluny intends to take over the abbey ad use it as his stronghold. Matthias believes that this war can be ended by finding the sword belonging to Martin the Warrior, a legendary mouse who freed Mossflower in a rebellion years ago. The Abbot denies this, and tells Matthias that now mere sword could be the key to victory. Later that day, Matthias wakes the three friends from sleep in the dormitory. He tells them that a figure in a black coat was seen conversing with Cluny and taking off into the woods. Suddenly, several Madsouls break into the room and attack the group. After fighting them off, the friends rush into the great hall to help some of the abbey's guard defeat Cluny's rats, who are now working with Madsouls. After the battle is won, Matthias anounces that he must find the Sword of Martin and end this war. He states that he heard a rumor of the sword being stolen by Asmodeus, a snake who lives in the nearby quarry. The Abbot warns that Matthias would only be throwing his life away, but the young mouse does not listen. Blain, Cath and Kryke tell Him that they will travel with him. The group then treks through Mossflower Woods, defeating any Madsoul along the way. They eventually reach the snake's lair and find the Sword of Martin, but discover that the mysterious figure in black, a member of The Final Six named Sonax, has come to the tunnel as well. He reveals himself to be a ferret, and is quite unhappy in his animal form. He reveals that he has come to capture Blain. When Blain questions him on why the Six are after him, Sonax tells Blain the shocking truth. Blain is a person with two hearts melded into one, making him a superhuman called a Heartspawn. The Final Six's mission is to complete Kingdom Hearts, as their masters, The Organization, once tried to do. In order to do this, they will need a great amount of hearts and, to make the process quicker, they will need a heart of unnatural strength. They plan to use the hearts collected by the Madsouls and Blain's Heartspawn heart to do it. After insults are exchanged between Sonax and the friends, the ferret summons a giant snake Heartless, revealed to be Asmodeus. He fights the team with Asmodeus' help, but is defeated. Sonax slinks into a dark portal and escapes, but Asmodeus attacks again with its remaining strength. Matthias, who has found the Sword of Martin, kills the snake by slicing off its head. The group decides to head back to Redwall. They return to find Cluny and his army, in control of the abbey. Cath and Kryke free the abbey's inhabitants and fend off the rats and Madsouls, while Blain and Matthias fight Cluny in the bell tower. During their battle, Cluny traps Blain and tells Matthias to drop the sword or he will stab Blain with his poison barb, killing him. Matthias promises to drop the sword if Cluny will release Blain first. Believing that a monk like Matthias would surely keep his promise, Cluny lets Blain go, only to have Matthias cut the rope which holds the heavy Joseph Bell that hangs above him. The bell lands on top of Cluny, destroying itself, a corner of the top platform in the tower and Cluny's life. Later, Matthias and the others discover that Abbot Mortimer is dying from Cluny's stabbing him with the barb. Before he dies, Mortimer tells Matthias to protect the abbey and carry on the legacy of Martin the Warrior. The abbey holds a funeral for the abbot that evening. The next day, Blain and his friends decide to depart for the next world. Matthias thanks them for their help and gives Blain the keyblade, Key of Martin. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn